


It's cold

by julietRichan



Series: TheAdventuresoftheStarkTwins [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Almost death, Gen, POV First Person, Tony to the rescue, james is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietRichan/pseuds/julietRichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is dying. Q won't let him say goodbye. Tony saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's cold

It’s cold.

Why is it cold?

_Maybe because you are dying?_

Oh, right. That.

I sigh. It wasn’t supposed to end like this. I should be with Q.

He’s going to kill me if I survive this.

Oh well.

Em is definitely going to haunt me for the rest of my life if I die. She probably could, knowing her freaky job. Alec would help her too.

Great, just great.

I try to sit up. Nope, not going to happen.

 _“Bond? 007? James can you hear me?”_ A familiar voice asks.

“Q.”

 _“James hold on. Help is coming.”_ He sounds worried. Why is Q worried? He is never worried. _“Because you are bleeding out, you idiot.”_

Did I ask that out loud? “It’s not too bad.”

_“Shut up.”_

“Yes, Quartermaster.” I take a shaky breath. It hurts to breath now. “Q, if I don’t make it…”

_“Yes you will.”_

“But if I don’t. You have to know. I-I…”

 _“I know James.”_ He says in a quiet voice. _“I’ve known for a while.”_

“I’m sorry.”

_“Don’t be. Even you can’t control your heart.”_

“I shouldn’t have let it control me. I’m hurting you now because I was too selfish to leave well enough alone.”

_“I’ve cared about you since I first met you. Either way, I would be hurt if you died. Which you won’t because help is almost there.”_

I smile. Always the optimist, Q. “You kept me safe for so long. Thank you.”

_“You are not saying good bye to me! You do not have my permission to say good bye 007.”_

“Oh, terribly sorry Quartermaster. I didn’t know.” I laugh. It hurts.

Q is saying something. I can’t understand it anymore.

Darkness closes in.

A flash of red and gold.

“Hey there Mr. Bond. Looks like you got yourself into some trouble.”

Tony.

Darkness.

 

~ ST ~

 

Light.

Soft cloth under my fingers.

No pain.

Warmth.

“You awake there Secret Agent man?”

Tony Stark. Red and gold.

“How did you…?” My throat hurts.

A straw touches my lips. I sip slowly. “Iron man suit. I carried you back here to my private hospital and got you patched up.”

I hum.

“You gave my kid quite a scare there.”

Q.

“Is he… all right?”

“Pissed as hell that you went off script, but otherwise relieved you are alive.”

“Oh.”

“My suggestion is a date. Pull out all the stops. Wine, flowers, chocolate, the works.”

“Are you giving James advice on how to appease Zac?” A new voice chuckles.

“Hello Ms. Potts.” I blink at the red head.

“Good afternoon Mr. Bond.” Pepper smiles kindly. “And don’t listen to Tony. But you are going to have to apologize to Zac dear. He was upset when he called Tony to get you.”

“I know.”

“Good.” She nods, “You can rest here till you feel well enough to return home. Tony has agreed to fly you home in his private jet, so there is no hurry.”

Tony mumbles something about coercion. I’m too tired to care.

“Thank you.”

Darkness.

 

~ ST ~

 

“This doesn’t mean I forgive you.”

“I know.”

“I’m still angry at you.”

“I realize that.”

“You can’t scare me like that.”

“I’ll try.”

“Do or do not. There is no try.”

“Did you just quote Yoda at me?”

“Yes, yes I did.”

I huff. “Very well. I’ll do my best not to get killed next time.”

“You had better.”

“Can we sleep now?”

“I suppose.”

“Well, thank you for your permission Quartermaster.”

“Quite welcome 007.”

“Q?”

“Yes?”

“Go to sleep.”

“Yes James.”


End file.
